


Don't urban dictionary powdered donuts for witty titles?

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Beginning angst with fluff and cuteness, Chuck's still a dick, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Castiel, Implied Ambriel/Castiel sorta, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Unplanned Pregnancy, is it teen pregnancy if he's almost eighteen? yeah? Okay, not sure if I want to fix that, relationship drama, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worried, like real worried. He hasn't heard from Castiel in a week. He's called, texted and yet nothing. Dean is worried, like super (you guessed it) WORRIED... But Dean's not the only one worried. Dean hasn't been able to keep food down since the trial. Dean's been so concerned with Castiel he hasn't even begin to think about his own health. One (FORCED) trip with benny to a burger joint, on Benny's insistence might solve the mystery of where Castiel's been, and...it might not be what it seems?</p><p> </p><p>Relationship level: five bags of powdered donuts later...</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first FIFTEEN, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't urban dictionary powdered donuts for witty titles?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

“Hey Cas, It’s me. Pick up. I’ve been trying at your phone for a week now...starting to think you’re ignoring me…” Dean gave a sad chuckle. “I...um...wanted to ask if you were okay...I get you maybe need some time after the trial...but I’m...stupidly starting to worry...Can...you at least text me that you’re okay?" Dean spoke.

"I mean...I get wanting to be alone...but I just wanted you to know, I love you...I guess...I should hang up now...but I don’t want to say goodbye…” Dean went quiet as he listened as though hoping his stalling would lead to Castiel answering his phone but it didn’t. Eventually he hung up. 

Dean stared down into the phone, as he sighed. After Castiel had left him in the courthouse, maybe...Dean should...start to see this as a hint. Dean slid his phone into his pocket before he got out of the bathroom. He suddenly almost collided with someone who stood in front of him. 

“B-Benny! You scared me!” Dean choked out, as he instantly moved to place his hand on his neck, comforting rubbing the obvious scar that brought him comfort in times he needed it. 

“Hey, did you want to go get burgers with me right now? I know you have a free period.” Benny stated as Dean tried to continue walking but Benny was blocking him. 

“Um...I’m okay really, I’m not feeling up to eating.” Dean breathed.

“You never eat anymore.” Benny stated. “I don't remember when the last time I saw you eat. Neither does your mother.”

“Ugh. Are you calling my mother now?” Dean sighed. 

“Mary is a wonderful woman and we share recipes.” Benny defended as Dean made a face.

“Don’t call her Mary, that makes it even more weirder.” Dean tried to go around again, but Benny was in his face again. “Come on Benny, Let me pass.” 

“No way, not till you go for burgers with me.” Benny offered.

“...Fine.” Dean sighed in annoyance as Benny put his arms around Dean leading him towards his car.  
___________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Do...you think there is a reason Castiel hasn’t called me back?” Dean asked as he played with his food, he hadn’t eaten a single bite and Benny had almost finished his own. 

“I’ll answer if you eat.” Benny spoke, as Dean sighed before taking a bite of his fry. 

“He’s probably just stressed out from the trial.” Benny spoke, as Dean finished the fry slowly. Dean had to admit this fry was the best thing he had eaten in awhile, hadn’t been able to keep things down since Castiel was arrested. Been almost three weeks, since then and now Castiel was alright. Safe. Still Dean couldn’t keep food down. At least his figure was almost back to normal from the starvation and the throwing up. Not that he was suggesting that kind of weight lost but given his inability to not get anything down….

“Yeah...Are you sure Balthazar hasn’t heard from him?” Dean asked. 

“Bite of burger and you get a answer.” Benny stated, as Dean sighed, moving to take a small bite. “Ah. Ah. Ah. BIG bite.” Dean sighed again but listened as he took a big bite, almost regretting it. Dean had to keep himself from spitting it out, he took too big of a bite and now was trying to get down the big burger. “Not that I know of. Balthazar’s been dealing with a really bad cold so he’s not exactly conscious enough to keep a conversation.”

Dean nodded as he continued to chew, his mouth to full to say anything. When he swallowed the burger he was in heaven once he was able to actually enjoy it without the normal nausea, which with his mind focused on the burger and not Castiel he was pretty happy. 

“This is so good.” Dean chewed as Benny smiled. 

“Told you you needed this.” Benny stated, as Dean moved to eat more. 

“I haven’t eaten these burgers since the first date Castiel took me on.” Dean confessed as he moved to bite the burger hungrily. “I’ve been meaning to come back on a date with Castiel but he hates these burgers, he thinks they are too greasy.”

“Whoa, slow down tiger.” Benny rubbed his back as Dean shook his head no, enjoying the fattest most tasty burger he felt he has ever had. Goodbye arteries. Dean downed his burger in less than ten minutes, beating Benny to the punch as he leaned back enjoying the last bits of bits. “That’s the Dean I know. You eat more and quicker than anyone I know.” 

“Well...I better practice to keep that record.” Dean laughed. Benny smiled, he knew what Benny was thinking, that Dean was actually smiling and enjoying himself. Benny happy to order Dean another burger, as Dean took a slower time enjoying the burger. Dean and Benny joking about stupid things and Benny joking about what TV shows they both watched and Dean had missed during this whole drama. 

Dean and Benny happy to enjoy their meal when Dean’s eyes noticed someone passing by the window. Dean stood instantly just seeing the sliver of Castiel before he was past the window and out of view. “C-Cas!” 

“D-Dean wait!” Benny yelled as he tried to follow Dean out but he still had to pay, fumbling with his wallet but Dean was already out the door. 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean ran trying to find where Castiel went, running down the sidewalk, he bolted to catch up when he went around the corner. 

“C-Cas-....” Dean rounded the corner, when his smile faded quickly. Going unheard in the busy sidewalk, he watched Castiel holding Ambriel by the waist. Smiling down at her as She smiled back up at him being held in his arms. 

“I had a great time.” Ambriel whispered as Castiel eyed her lips when a taxi pulled up.

“I’m glad.” Castiel spoke, as She blushed. “Safe to say a third date?” 

Dean stood frozen as she nodded looking down when she dropped her phone she was fiddling in her hands. She leaned down to get it as Castiel’s eyes landed on Dean, with her no longer breaking the view. Ambriel got her phone before leaning up pressing Castiel into a kiss. Castiel held her face kissing back as he continued to stare at Dean, before opening the taxi door for her as though unaffected by Dean’s presence. She got in without having to be ushered and when the taxi door slammed. 

Dean realized he still hadn’t moved. Dean getting snapped out of his shock, he turned walking back down the street. Dean was going to lose that burger as he held his headed down the street holding his head. The whole room was spinning as a panic attack came on. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel grabbed his arm, holding it with worry and as much as Dean wanted to rip it away he was scared he would eat it into the pavement.

“I-I’m going to throw up.” Dean breathed in a panic, as Castiel lead him into a alley helping him sit. Dean leaned back against the wall sliding down the wall, when he had gained his balance. He ripped his arm away to put his head against his knees trying to stop his panic attack. Castiel didn’t speak letting Dean calm down, as he rubbed soft circles on Dean’s back. Kneeling next to him, as he did, Dean hated himself for enjoying the comfort. 

“S-...Sorry.” Dean swallowed as he pulled back wiping his tears, he didn’t realize were falling. He hated himself for hurting. For crying. For not being stronger. He should have saw this coming. Dean started to stand, trying to walk away but Castiel was next to him holding him up. “S-...Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Castiel spoke giving him a smile. “It must have been a shock to see that in person.” Why was Castiel acting so...nonchalant about this?!

“Yeah, seeing your fiancé who you thought was…” Dean stopped as he started to get angry. This was his fucking fiancé. No. He wasn’t just going to take this sitting down. Dean wiped his hand back punching Castiel hard in the face with his broken hand. Dean groaned in obvious pain, as Castiel gripped his nose in pain, before Dean stepped on his foot. 

“Fuck! Ouch Dean!” Castiel groaned, as Dean moved to storm away, but was yanked back by Castiel. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Dean snapped as Castiel blocked Dean’s hits. Castiel sighed in annoyance. 

“Did Balthazar not tell you?” Castiel spoke as Dean paused, giving him a suspicious look. “I texted him before my phone was taken away.”

“...He’s been at home with a bad cold.” Dean stated crossing his arms, as Castiel rubbed his nose. 

“Look, my dad got pissed after...everything. He thinks you're bad news.” Castiel spoke. “He said you’re a bad influence. So...he’s forbidden me from seeing you. He took my phone, he drives me to and from school. He stays during my football practice. I’m not allowed to sneeze without him being there. He says he doesn’t want to see me get in trouble again…” Castiel leaned against the wall crossing his arms. 

“...What was that with Ambriel?” Dean asked not sure if he should trust him. 

“She’s...my arranged mating.” Castiel sighed. “My dad forced me into this arrangement because he knew his boss said he wanted someone he could mate his daughter off to and one day leave the ‘empire’ off to...and I don’t think she knows this was all just a set up.” Dean looked like he didn’t care...he didn’t.

“Listen...Dean, I’m trying to keep him happy so he doesn’t press charges against your mom.” Castiel confessed.

“M-My mom?” Dean questioned with worry. 

“He knows your mom’s never home...He said he knew for a while.” Castiel spoke. “He said if I didn’t try with this that he would call CPS." Dean sucked in air, needing to sit down again. So he did. “Look, I don’t think my dad is that much of a jerk to do it, but he’s threatening it to keep me in line. So I don’t want to provoke him by fighting him on this.”

Dean held himself, as Castiel kneeled down again cupping his face. 

“When I’m eighteen, I promise I’m ending this with Ambriel. I don’t need him. I’ll have the scholarship and be able to support myself in a dorm...” Castiel spoke. “...but till then I have to pretend we aren’t…”

“Stupid for each other?” Dean asked sniffing as Castiel nodded softly.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry I haven’t been able to tell you in person.” Castiel spoke. “But my father’s talk to all my teachers...and even the principal. I had to stay away...” Dean held himself, being distant with Castiel. Castiel looked up into Dean’s face but Dean looked away. Castiel cupped Dean’s face. “...I don’t… love Ambriel, Dean.” Castiel stated. “I love only you.” Dean hesitantly looked up at him, as Castiel moved to sit in front of him wiping his tears. “...Hey.” 

Castiel leaned down pressing his lips against Dean’s eyes, as Dean leaned up capturing Castiel’s lips as he went to kiss the other. Dean felt instant relief as soon as their lips touched. Wrapping his arms around him like he needed him to breath, Castiel’s lips moving softly against his. Dean could feel the spoken words as Castiel wouldn’t deepen the kiss, just enjoying the time he had with Dean. 

“I want to see you…” Castiel whispered as he held Dean kissing him happily. “I miss you like crazy.”

“I miss you too.” Dean confessed. “Sh...shit….B-Benny’s probably wo-worried sick. I ditched him.” Dean breathed closing his eyes to his lover's love nips on his neck. Dean felt Castiel nip his scar and Dean shuddered in pleasure. 

“Meet me on the roof at school tomorrow morning.” Castiel breathed nuzzling against him. Dean trusted him, no matter what he had saw...Castiel loved him. He knew that. 

“Okay.” Dean pressed him back into a kiss, before Castiel’s phone rang. Castiel pulled back to press a old rustic phone to his ear. You know, the one that parents gave their kids that called one person and only had one phone number etched in? Yeah. It looked like a old nokia and compared to Castiel’s normal fancy iphone...it was shit. 

“Yeah, Dad?” Castiel spoke, standing he shoved his free hand into his pocket. “....I was just about to call you. I just finished the date with Ambriel….Yeah. She’s great dad…Where am I?” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m in front of where you dropped me off...Okay...See you in a second.” 

Castiel mouth how sorry he was, Dean gave him an understanding smile. Castiel started to walk away, but doubled back, holding the phone away as he dipped Dean back pressing him into a loving kiss before putting him upright and bolting to meet with his father. 

Dean watched him go before hearing his name being called, and he heard his own phone ring before answering the call of a frantic benny like a mom who lost their child in a grocery store, before Dean moved to meet up with him.

____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Sam chewed at breakfast, Dean was a better mood after talking to Castiel every morning on the school roof without fail. They would go up before school and mostly just nuzzle and kiss, nothing sexual has taken place. Not wanting to lose their time to sex, and wanted to spend it focused on each other. Dean was even stupidly humming to himself, as Sam slowly stopped watching his brother dance across the room. 

Okay, no Dean was not dancing, more like GENTLE swaying at MOST! 

Ignore whatever Sam says. 

Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched him. 

“So...I’m assuming you have seen Castiel?” Sam chewed as Dean turned to him. 

“What makes you say that?” Dean stated stealing Sam’s toast to chew on it. 

“Listen Aurora, I don’t need to be the blue fairy to know. I can read you like a book.” Sam stated, as Dean pulled the hoodie over his head. 

“Not listening, have school!” Dean chewed before grabbing his keys. “Byyyyyeeeeeeee.”

“D-Dean! Wait! You’re my ride!” Sam yelped as he followed after Dean. “Dean!” 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked, and totally did not a quicken pace happily up the stairs, bolting up to the roof. Castiel stood on the roof smiling at him, as Dean ran over bolting into his arms. 

“Good morning, love.” Castiel breathed into his ear. 

“Morning.” Dean hummed, holding him tightly. 

“Did you eat?” Castiel spoke cupping Dean’s face. Castiel fussed over Dean like a doting mother, always starting off their talks with his health. Has he been sleeping with trouble but at least he slept, has he been eating a lot more then he lost. Though Castiel wasn’t around to know that... It was obvious he had talked to benny or balthazar at some point during the last three days he’s been back in school. Otherwise, Dean didn’t think he’d even ask. 

“Yes mom.” Dean mocked. “I ate some toast.” 

“Toast? Anything else?” Castiel frowned, before Dean could speak Castiel pulled out a couple protein bars and shoved them into his arms. 

“C-Cas-” Dean choked out, trying to not accept them but Castiel refused to take them back as he sat down pulling him into his lap. Dean pouted but accepted the warmth of his tiny Alpha. Burying his face into his neck, Dean sighed taking in his scent. Castiel always smelled like his body spray and that was something Dean loved about him. The scent was unique. He loved the strong smell this close and this freshly applied. “God, I could just curl up and go to sleep right now.” 

“Not till you eat those bars.” Castiel slid his fingers up and down Dean’s spine, comforting him as Dean slowly pulled open a bar and started to chew on it. Castiel stared up at the sky holding Dean, as Dean ate in silence. Castiel seemed so sad. Hating how their hours of being together and almost inseparable were limited to the half and hour Castiel’s father gave Castiel when he dropped him off in the morning. Dean didn’t know how to comfort him…

He was sad too.

“Tell me. What happens when you turn eighteen?” Dean chewed looking at him, as Castiel smiled at that. 

“Well...first things first. I tell my father and Ambriel to fuck off.” Castiel laughed as Dean smiled. “Then...I want to mate you...Preferably for three days.” Dean laughed at that. 

“Three days?” Dean snorted covering his mouth. “We were practically living with each other for a week when sam had his rut. We didn’t have sex once. The longest session was at least fifteen minutes. What makes you think we can keep it up for three days?” 

“My abstinence from just taking you right now?” Castiel pulled Dean’s head back to nip at the scar on his neck as Dean shuddered at that. 

“You love that scar don’t you?” Dean moaned, as his casted hand continued to hold the protein bar. 

“Fucking love it.” Castiel growled protectively. “Every time I see it, I hear you whimper that little moan by the lake and I want nothing to pin you under me to make you do it again.” 

“Damn. You’re being such a alpha right now.” Dean hummed, as Castiel paused realizing he said that like it surprised him, he went red. “I never seen you speak like that.” Castiel pulled back clearing his throat, as he rubbed his shoulder. “Damn if you’re this lustful now. Imagine us mated.” 

“...” Castiel gave a weird smile, Dean eyed him but Castiel changed the subject. “Keep eating. I want to see those bars gone before we head out.”

“Yes, sir. Mr. Alpha.” Dean winked as Castiel blushed covering his face. Still such a shy little alpha. Dean finished the bars, as he felt Castiel hold him tightly, enjoying the last few minutes together. “...How many kids do you want to have?” 

“I don’t want kids for a while, Dean.” Castiel chuckled. “I haven’t even thought about it. Everything's so crazy, I haven’t thought past finally being able to mate you.” Dean nodded, ignoring the twinge in his gut. “Sorry, I know I’m just ruining the fantasy-”

“-We have forever to think about kids.” Dean confessed as he eyed Castiel. “I just can’t wait to always wake up to you, and go to sleep with you. Without all the drama.” 

“That would be fucking nice.” Castiel laughed kissing him, Dean leaned back into it, kissing him affectionately. Dean whimpered when Castiel’s hand had slid down slowly into his pants, Dean let out a moan. 

“Cas, W-We only have a few minutes.” Dean breathed panicked as Castiel continued his slow hand job, as he licked at Dean’s neck. 

“I’ll be quick.” Castiel hummed, before pressing Dean into a heated kiss. Dean slowly submitted, nipping at Castiel’s lips as the two made out on the roof.  
_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean opened his locker placing stuff inside, before closing it, jumping when Ambriel stood on the other end. 

“Whoriel.” Dean smiled as Ambriel smiled back. “Where’s your new boyfriend Asstiel.” Dean spat back, doesn’t matter if he was really dating Castiel. He one, never liked her and two he was bitter watching the head cheerleader and the quarterback prancing around together. It was hard for Castiel to pretend Dean didn’t exist when he walked past him. It was hard to see it too. 

Dean was fine with the comfort of knowing Castiel was his. He didn’t need the constant affection around others to know Castiel really loved him, but hell, didn’t mean he was going to place nice with the bitch.

“Very mature, Dean. How’s the not cheerleading going?” Ambriel asked crossing her arms. 

“Great actually, I don’t have to catch your fat ass anymore.” Dean recanted, as Ambriel moved to look away, ah. Did that make it hard for her to comment back? Hm. Oh well. She eyed him, before handing him a flyer.

“Look I didn’t come here to fight, Senior proms coming up next month.” Ambriel sighed. “Since you helped with all the other school events the girls have asked if you wanted to join as well.” 

“I’m not a cheerleader.” Dean blinked looking down. “Aren’t cheerleaders going to plan this?” 

“Yes, but some stupid people think you’ve done some good work the last couple of proms.” Ambriel spoke. “The girls refuse to work on it, without you at least being asked.” Ambriel sounded annoyed, as Dean eyed her. She...seemed off. 

“The girls didn’t ask...you wanted to. Didn’t you?” Dean spoke as Ambriel sighed letting her wall down. 

“Look, I feel horrible how things turned out with your cheerleading.” Ambriel spoke crossing her arms. “I should have given you a chance to explain, look I’m not a horrible person. I’ve just been...going through some stuff with my parents, I know that's no excuse but…when I wanted to apologize and ask you back you were gone then this whole Castiel trial thing happened-” 

“So you feel bad about kicking me off the team...but not about you stealing my boyfriend?” Dean blinked confused. 

“I don’t feel bad about sliding in there once you both stopped working out.” Ambriel spoke, as she huffed. “But I didn’t steal anyone. Castiel came and asked ME out!” Ambriel put her hands on her hips. Dean paused for a moment as he stared at her. She...didn’t know this was a arrangement. He could tell by the blush on her cheeks, and the way she said his name….She loved him...and she had no idea…

Dean stared at her in silence, for the first time since he started to hate this girl...he started to see...a human. Ambriel wasn’t perfect, but she was pathetic in a failure for a less harsh term...and naive. Dean found himself feeling sorry for the young girl. Like the impending doom from a tornado warning, he felt the need to warn her, but all he needed was to cause more problems for Castiel if she cried to daddy, or one of the teachers….She...didn’t know anything about the arrangement. 

“...If you want to come back to cheer, you can.” Ambriel spoke softly. “If you don’t I understand too…” Dean stared at her for a long time, before he shook his head no. 

“I’m okay...I have...a night time job that’s eating most of my sleep so if I can get that extra hour I would love it...I’ve been really tired lately.” Dean words were kind and Ambriel was taken back. 

“...” She nodded slowly, before she hesitantly turned to walk away.

“Ambriel...Thank you for...trying…” Dean spoke as Ambriel nodded, before walking away, Dean watched her go before he leaned against the locker taking a moment to himself to process everything…

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean chewed, snacking during his work shift, on donuts as he worked the label maker in the store. Bobby was asleep, sitting on the chair, his hat draped over his eyes. Dean didn’t much care if bobby was sleeping, just like bobby didn’t care if Dean ate some of the merchandise. Just leave some for the customer was bobby’s quote. 

Dean was halfway through his roughly fourth bag of powdered donuts, when a customer walked in. Dean forced the bag out of view as he covered his mouth.

“WEFSCOSNE!” Dean chomped trying to speak to welcome the customer and swallow his food. A light hearted snicker made him actually glance up at the customer which made Dean look up to see Balthazar laughing, Benny waving and...Cas? “CAMAS?” Dean choked as he ducked down in the aisle. Grabbing for the first bottle to swallow down the donut, he jumped back up trying to look cool. Oblivious to the donut matter all over his mouth. “U-Uh...H-Hey...Come here...often?” Good job being causal. 

“Smooth Deano-” Balthazar sneezed turning away as Benny handed him a tissue. 

“Still not better?” Dean asked, as he tossed Balthazar some cold medication. 

“Almost. Still nazely...and sneezy.” Balthazar waved his hand in front of his face. “Castiel begged Benny and I to have a sleepover so we can go out without his father.” Dean’s eyes turned to Castiel who had walked over and was now standing next to him eyeing his uniform. 

“S-So it’s true? Y-You work nights here?” Castiel spoke concerned, wearing his glasses which Dean had missed. It brought him comfort to see them. “Is this why you’re always so tired?” 

“Um...Yeah.” Dean stated coming clean as he reached his hand into the bag for a donut, but Castile had already reached up cleaning Dean’s face. Dean let the fussing Alpha clean his mouth before Balthazar came around chugging on the cold medication. Dean shoved some Donut into his mouth as Balthazar eyed the three empty bags. 

“Save some for the customer's.” Balthazar joked. 

“Hey, these things are crack.” Dean defended, as Benny leaned against the wall, Castiel moved in front of Dean drawing Dean’s attention.

“Dean, you should be focused on school, not working.” Castiel said seriously. “If your grades slip, you won’t graduate.” Dean paused halfway through putting the remaining bits in his mouth, his grades...have been pretty terrible. 

After Dean spilled to Castiel about his failure to get the scholarship that would have allowed him to accompany Castiel into a four year, Castiel stated that he would just go to a nearby community with him. That he technically didn’t have to play for a state to go pro, and even so had to wait out the three years out of highschool rule anyways. 

“Tell me you are at least keeping up with your homework.” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded slowly. 

Sorta? 

“Sorta’s not keeping up.” Castiel frowned.

Did he read his mind?

Dean gave him a look, as Castiel stole a donut, staring at him like he had four heads. 

“-and no I didn’t just read your mind.” Castiel chewed.

“...That’s exactly what a mind reader would say.” Dean frowned when he realized that was his last donut, crushing the bag and other three bags he tossed them as Benny placed a five dollar bill on Bobby’s chest for the cough medication, before hesitantly patting the old man’s head. “- Come on, he’s a hard sleeper not a dog.” Benny eyed the old man, whose leg twitched happily with being pet. 

“...You sure?” Benny spoke, as Dean put the last donut bag on the shelf having to stop himself from wanting to open the cocaine like sweets. Seriously, he was fucking addicted. He could eat five bags without stopping his entire shift. He never use to fucking be able to finish a bag! His body must have been making up for him not eating from the stressful situations he has been having.

“Promise me you’ll keep your grades up?” Castiel spoke, as Dean sighed submitting to his worried Alpha. 

“Yeah yeah.” Dean stated eyeing the donut bag as Castiel rolled his eyes walking over to the ‘actual’ food sections handing Dean a sandwich and salad.

“You need to eat real food.” Castiel spoke fixing his glasses, before he sighed and submitted into his cute omega’s craving of powdered donuts and tossed them in his hand as well. 

“I-I need to leave them for the customers.” Dean choked out, sure he ate the powdered cocaine but he didn’t want to start eating the whole store, besides he just ate four bags there was no way he could eat these too as Castiel placed it on bobby’s stomach before grabbing his own snack.

“Keep the changes in case you want to buy something else.” Castiel spoke as Dean set down the food. Dean tried to object, but Castiel leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Also, I’m working something out with Benny to be included on their cell phone network, so I’m hoping I can get a phone I can talk to you on.” Castiel confessed chewing on chips. “It’s driving me nuts only talking to you once in the mornings.” 

Dean let a smile, as he leaned down pressing his lips to Castiel’s, happily loving hearing him miss and fuss over him. 

“I’m...missing you a lot too.” Dean confessed, as Castiel smiled softly. 

“Cas, we should get going before your dad suspects anything.” Benny stated as Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s. 

“Okay.” Castiel kissed Dean one more time before walking to the exit with the two. “I-...” Castiel blushed as Benny and Balthazar stared not giving them any privacy. “...Like you a lot.” He called to Dean as Dean blushed. Stupid shy Cas….he fucking loved him.

“Like you too, buddy.” Dean winked as Castiel went red, covering his face as Benny lead him out of the store, Balthazar teasing him playfully on how cute the alpha was. It was almost like things had...gone back to before all the drama started...Castiel shy and innocent, Dean...playful and flirty...stupid sophomores who were...naive and for lack of the better word...pathetic. Dean smiled affectionately as he went back to his job.  
_______________________________________

 

 

 

 

Bobby started himself awake with a loud snore, sitting up the money fell onto the table, he rubbed his face.

“Your boyfriend seems nice.” Bobby sniffed, as Dean looked around confused. “Should introduce us.”

“He left about three hours ago, bobby.” Dean gave him a look, he was dead asleep...how did he know his boyfriend came over? Bobby moved to the register. “How the fuck-?”

“I got my ways boy.” Bobby spoke to ring it up. “What did your friends buy?”

“Castiel got chips and Benny got cold medication.” Dean stated. “I’m going to put back some of the food he gave me, there is no way I could-” Dean paused looking back on the shelf he had, had the food. Only thing that remained was three donuts, three bites left of his sandwich and remains of a salad. He...ate that all? Dean made a face, not exactly sure how he could have just bored at five bags of powdered donuts, a salad and a tuna sandwich without even noticing…? 

Dean rubbed his stomach subconsciously, as he stared at the food. He was a fucking endless pit he swears. He ate more than a he ever did before. Dean let out a sigh, pulling his hand away from his stomach. He...must have started to bored eat. He just had to cut back before he started to lose his thin stomach he just got back.

“Dean?” Bobby asked as Dean snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, Donuts, salad and tuna sandwich.” Dean nodded to bobby, as bobby run it up. Dean sighed glancing back at the food, before tossing it in the trash and going back to work.


End file.
